


Slow Salvation

by UwUwriter



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUwriter/pseuds/UwUwriter
Summary: When Tony needs to say goodbye to his father for the last time, he starts to question his decisions and whether his father was really as proud as everyone else are convincing him.Adam is there to assure him of the success he achieved.





	1. Chapter 1

After granting the third Michelin star, The Langham is becoming one of London's tourist attractions, growing in full bloom in the eyes of food critics and social media.

The kitchen was full of life with screams and the sound of shuffled saucepans. The opposite of a room filled to the brim with guests, where you could only hear quiet conversations and the staff walk.

Tony Balerdi couldn't have been more proud. He believes that this is the moment when all storms have come to an end. As if they had finished the race they had imposed on themselves. There was nothing to complain or worry about. Or at least not here....

Adam started to control his impulses, slowly loosing the aggression that he never could control. To this day, he can't drive out words out of his head; one of many that will remain in Helen's memory forever too: "You're a fucking poison" - everyone who know him are aware of the fact that he was talking about himself, seeing the reflection of a teenager wanting to conquer the world while destroying everything around him. He will repent quietly for them, never apologizing for the specifics. Jones can only believe that everyone understands it.

He takes care of all the crew he has long since honoured as his family. Adam can't imagine anyone else in their place, they have become a stable part of his life and he can't afford to change from own hands.

The day passed without any major problems, nothing they couldn't cope with didn't happen. The number of orders decreased slowly, the kitchen noise disappeared, the waiters were lazily tangled between the tables. The closing time was approaching and the preparation of the family meal at the end of the service started.

When the orders finally ceased to be delivered, the pressure disappeared completely with the last plate. Everyone happily breathe again of satisfaction. The waiters returned with the rest of the dishes to be washed, relaxed and without unnecessary stiffness.

\- Family meal! - announced David with a wide smile as if he wasn't feeling tired at all after a whole day at the stove.

The space was replete with lively conversations, each with a plate, waiters who couldn't wait to see what the cooks will present to them this time, always hurried the most to the "smorgasbord".

Adam snorted under his nose looking at them all. His own culinary rock band. He felt how the features of his face stretched out in the smile. In such moments he really felt like at home. However, someone was missing.

Tony.

It's not like Jones hadn't noticed that when in the middle of waiting for a ready-made dish to serve, Tony had a precipitative phone call in his native language. His facial expression made it clear that this wasn't good news. But as soon as Adam asked if everything was all right, the only answer was a thoughtless "yes, chef".

For the rest of the hours, Adam couldn't get rid of the worry that was causing uncomfortable tension in his chest. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

The door opened suddenly and the man immediately turned his head towards them, hoping to see a little maitre'd, but the tawny, curly hair quickly washed away his expectations.

Kaitlin entered with an elastic step with confusion on her face, which was quickly replaced by radiancy as soon as she saw the entire crew plundering the "tableware".

\- Leave something for me! -woman grabbed the nearest plate so she could break in between the laughing crowd. Adam soon did the same thing, pulling up his apron sleeves and imposing a curry, stealing a slice of bread.

He settled down comfortably between Helene and Kaitlin, trying to concentrate on the conversation, but his mind was still wandering to the thoughts he should have only at five in the morning.

For a long time he decided not to enter into the private life of Antonio Balerdi, he managed to make enough mess there. He couldn't count how many nights he was stumbling through the streets, losing control of his own legs, and it was mainly Tony who had to take care of him, cursing in every language he knew along the way.

Adam has no idea if Balerdi is able to hold a grudge at all, he doesn't recall ever to striking back him for all this, when a man had the perfect opportunity to do so. Of course he was enraged about closing a restaurant a few years ago, but maybe he's already able to forgive him since the highest objective has been achieved.

Jones had long been planning to meeting him alone, at a local café or dinner together, to thank him and discuss everything for the peace of both of them.

\- Where's Tony? - he asked, in passing, between bites of food. Although he didn't direct the question to anyone in particular, Kaitlin knew that she was the only one who knew the answer.

\- He got an important call, he must take care of private affairs - she murmurred nonchalantly to Adam, gently shrugging her shoulders; making a single eye contact. Dark-haired man had this vile ability to crushing with gaze, which everyone detest so much. They always felt like they were at knife-point, so they avoided it at every opportunity.

Kaitlin knew perfectly well that if Tony didn't tell him anything personally, she shouldn't have told him herself. Apart from being his right hand at work, she's also his trusted friend and even Adam is unable to invade it.

To her surprise, the man just nodded his head in understanding, asking no questions, he just went back to his food. Only the blind and the deaf wouldn't know on what a thin line the relationship between these two idiots hangs. They keep balancing between anger and silence, as if nothing else existed.

Although Adam knew most likely that the call concerned Balerdi Senior, under no circumstances could he have raised the issue. His resurrected guilt would have prevented him from doing so.

A sudden, light elbow stroke to the side woke him up from his mind.

\- Don't worry, it's no coincidence that Tony is our boss. Since he's endured you for so long, he can handle anything - Helene smiled tenderly in the motherly way that always worked on Jones and the whole crew.

Despite the fact that they aren't a couple, they were still close to each other. Apparently, family life like from the cover is not meant for Adam Jones as well as for Helene Sweeney. Even Lily didn't even see the father figure in him, he was just an unrelated uncle for her, who baked some pretty good biscuits to school.

"Yeah, he's definitely able to stand a lot" crossed his mind, nodding when he finally managed to focus on the plans for the weekend that everyone was so lively recount about, even though it's only Wednesday. Only Helene and Kaitlin were somewhere else with thoughts. The blonde woman described how her daughter decided that for the whole next week she would prepare dinner - with a little help of course - and Helene would try her hand at it as a taster.

\- I hope I don't gain weight too much. Lily has recently showing too much love for sweets and I think I know whose fault it's... - Adam tried to keep his face neutral, although he felt an artificially accusatory look on himself. He's also never imagined that baking cookies every Sunday would become his new ritual. Jones was never particularly interested in confectionery, but it seemed like a nice steppingstone from the fancy menu of their restaurant, and Lily had something better than the food on canteen.

\- Enjoy the fact that you don't have to wear adjacent skirts or suits all the time! Sometimes I want to come in a simple tracksuits but I would book a heart attack of the year for boss - Kaitlin mocked, because although the chic clothes she loved were the main part of her wardrobe, there were some days she preferably would like to spend in pajamas.

\- And that's how you would look best of us all - Helene specially illustrated Kaitlin, lifting one eyebrow. The second woman narrowed her lips immediately, lowering her head as if believing that she would hide under thick curls. Adam suddenly regretted sitting in the middle of it, half amused and half embarrassed. He swears that if Helene doesn't invite Kaitlin to go out together, he'll make himself for them the most annoying matchmaker anyone can find.

He straightened up, putting down an empty plate on the table and cleaned his throat more loudly than it was requisited.

\- Master yourself, your skills in complimenting will kill her - he concluded in a serious tone, looking her directly in the eyes and nodding head just like an ancient sage preaching his theses.

This time the hit was more noticeable. Helene's eyes have expanded, like the admonishing parent she is, with betrayal flickering from her face. Fortunately, remainder just laughing at the reaction, not focusing on words. Otherwise they wouldn't have left them both alone never again.

Kaitlin covered her face with hand, giggling and hunched herself so much that she almost landed head in her fried zucchini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While watching this movie, I was immediately interested in the issues of the protagonists' relations and I hope that I can express it in this story well, so that you can enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> ( I didn't meant to throw Helene/Kaitlin in the first chapter, but well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯... I hope you like it anyway )


	2. Chapter 2

\- Aw, come on... Are you still mad? - Adam couldn't help but tease his forewoman. The situation seemed absurd, Helene didn't even deign to look at him, she clenched her lips looking like a duck, which made Adam more amused.

\- One more comment, and I'll fry your tongue and serve Michelin for a tasting - she growled tying her apron. Blonde didn't even have to change the tone of her voice to make the threat sound reliably.

They came today before the time, which in Adam's case was a long-established custom. According to him, just as the captains stay on their ship until the end, so are the chefs from the beginning of the opening of the restaurant. In a greater or lessesense of these words ...

Today was an exceptionally cloudy morning, even for London. The city hasn't woken up yet, there weren't enough cars on the streets and too many lonely passers-by.

But still, soon after Adam and Helene, the rest of the team started to complement each other. Everyone was still a little sluggish, still lazily stretching as if they had just got out of bed.

Jones can't blame them. He had to serve himself a large amount of strong black coffee to start functioning normally.

They started to prepare their positions, Helene still didn't give any attention to Adam.

Finally, after a dozen or so minutes, Kaitlin and Tony arrived in the kitchen, when the room was ready and perfected in every possible way, already taken the first orders.

-Hi, Tony - Adam couldn't help but analyze the man, although he would have lied if he had said he didn't do it every time he saw little maitre'd, anyway just like to any other person.

As always dressed in a well-fitting suit, this time graphite with a black tie in white, thin crosswise stripes, looked more confused than usual at this time. It wasn't difficult to notice the formation of circles under the eyes and the withering posture.

\- Adam - the absent gaze he served him and the more perceptible accent, only strengthened his conviction that something is wrong.

Helen threw a short "hi, boss" and a quick look over Balerdi's shoulder, which Kaitlin immediately caught, smiling lightly, despite the tension, which was becoming more and more intense.

\- You don't look the best... - Jones detected quietly, crossing his arms and carefully observing Balerdi. No matter what caused the man's form to drop, Adam really wants to help, but if Tony doesn't want to adopt it, he should accept it and let it go... But he knows well enough to know it's practically impossible.

Tony frowned, not sure what would be more surprising, the fact that Adam had paid enough attention to notice a change in his attitude or a real concern in the man's voice.

\- Everything is fine - the statement was so emotionless that Adam stayed without any questions and he wouldn't be himself if he left Tony alone in such a state. After all, harassing is his real profession.

Kaitlin quietly sighed aside through her squeezed lips, knowing the obvious lie perfectly well, nodding her head to the sides, diving deep into the chef's eyes - a warning.

\- Lamb and scallops for tables three and six - he announced finally giving the cards and returning hastily to the guests. All three of them walked him with their eyes. They exchanged an awkward look while the kitchen was already working on the ingredients.

Tony begins to claim that long lasting happiness and peace have long since ceased to be a part of his life. In fact, they have ceased to be part of his life since he met Adam Jones. While he cannot deny the success they have achieved, in fact he's still not sure what to think about this man. It's obvious that when Adam came to London, he was sure that Tony placed against the wind will finally bow. Balerdi hates himself for it. He feels like he's just proving to everyone how dependent he's on them. And there could be nothing more frustrating than awareness of that without this stubborn, feisty and, above all, problematic chef, The Langham could have been shut down faster than it should have been.

As if that wasn't enough, Tony didn't even see his father when he visited the hospital to which he was called to yesterday. Instead, he was greeted by a familiar notary in connection with the transfer of the property. The hotel is now in his care and Tony is going to prove that he can manage it as competently as his father.

In fact, he's unable to say what his family actually thinks of him. Did they even realize that it was his restaurant that had become a rarity in London? And if so, are they proud of it? Or maybe all they see is the gold-plated calligraphy: Adam Jones, who is now a kitchen celebrity?

The room was bursting at the seams, there were a lot of visitors today and the kitchen was burning in a hurry. Apparently, nobody wanted to waste the day when the weather to everyone's surprise finally unclouded.

\- Service! - Adam was really impatient with his short lunch break. Maybe he can finally have a serious talk with Tony, if he catches him at all.

Every time he came for the order, he seemed more and more tense and nervous. As if maitre'd was here only physically and mentally drifting in his own mind. Every now and then someone called him, which only caused more curses and shaking hands from irritation, and the guests couldn't wait forever. Thank God, he had Kaitlin, who was able to keep up with everything with astonishing elegance and relieve him in his crisis.

\- Tony? - the call came out more diligently than Adam had planned, trying to get attention.

Antonio Balerdi, unable to concentrate on his work, was quite a rare sight. Hair on the side fell out of the ear, while the owner was constantly improving either the cuffs or the jacket, wandering around with his eyes, unable to focus on something specific, looking like a frightened deer.

Tony gave him a questioning look when the tray was already in his hands. Adam had to grab both his wrists and pin them to the tabletop before a man could drop the plates.

\- What the hell is going on, Tony? - Adam doesn't have the strength to pretend that "everything's okay" and "you have nothing to worry about". He won't let it go, there's no way. He knows how hiding the biggest worries affects people, and Tony was known for hiding his feelings, replacing them with polite professionalism. Unfortunately for him, Jones get his number centuries ago.

It wasn't a scream, just an urgent and impatient question, and yet each individual stopped moving for a second in anxiety. No one can ever predict how the upcoming dispute between the two bosses will be resolved. Whether it ends in a mosaic of porcelain on the floor or a calm storm between only the two of them. Whatever the possibility, the end result will not be good.

Even Helen at her side held her breath for a moment, tightening the spoon with the sauce, which she miraculously didn't spill. There was not enough space between the men to feel comfortable or to be able to breathe easily.

Tony lowered his head praying for strength to draw level with Adam, who never yielding. Chef looked urgently, with a calm expression on his face, and his body emitted with superiority.

Warm, brown eyes were now glazed and staring at him as if he was challenging. A sarcastic, thin smile barely kept Tony from screaming.

Adam felt he could die from the weight of that look. It was one of the few times in his life where he had run out of words. He sees cruel fatigue in dark eyes and already knows that this old dance will begin again.

\- Nothing you have to worry about - the hiss putted Jones on thin ice until he felt the shudder on his hands. There's no chance of a peaceful ending.

\- If something affects a restaurant, it's something I have to worry about - he explained emphatically, wanting to speak Tony's mind and let him know that he's mainly worried about _him_.

\- You probably forget whose restaurant it is - an angry, quickly spat out accusation hit endings of Adam's nerves.

\- And you forget, thanks to whom it's open at all - uncontrollable growling and a cold look, enough to present a new tragedy.

_Oh no…_

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Adam didn't even have time to process the words that just came out. The ice just broke. Celestine eyes spread immediately in panic, loosening the grip on Tony's hands. He always subconsciously undertook a fight when he predicted it.

Everyone was tense with the same frightened eyesight, having no idea whether the intervention would actually help or only make the situation worse. They were forced to focus on cooking before they would burn all the food with their hands.

Tony, on the other hand, smiled at him more broadly, almost as much as Adam did, when he thought he had just lost his only chance of winning third star. Weak laugh slipped out when he lowered his head again. Of course Adam Fuckin Jones, hasn't changed a bit.

\- Boss... - Helene, the only and necessary voice of reason now, was silenced immediately.

\- Maybe it should be locked up, don't you think? - Tony could cry here and now, but he'll play this game to the very end - I wouldn't have to endure you then, right? Maybe I would have found something more worth investing in, so that my father could finally be proud of me? - the venom drips with every word, doesn't leaving a single dry thread. He felt as if all the anger from previous years suddenly accumulated and threatened to explode.

\- No, no, Tony, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry - incompetent apologies just reminded Adam how hopeless he's in this. He wants to take a man in front of him to his arms and hold until both of them calm down and try to pretend that nothing happened for a moment. At least that's how it always ended, simply disregarding and "forgetting", not very effective in practice.

\- No, I'm sorry I didn't let you know who's whose boss here Jones... Tony lowered his voice to a sharp whisper, fighting with the tears in his eyes. He felt attached to the floor, as if after taking at least one step, he would fall immediately for lack of strength.

Bad luck wanted Kaitlin to just walk into the kitchen, and as soon as she saw the frightened faces of the crew and Adam and Tony, who looked like they were going to throw themselves at each other at any moment, she froze. Adam looking like a beaten dog and Tony staring at him with all the anger he had. For a moment there was absolute silence, which was interrupted only by frying oil and dishes punching on the counter.

\- Tony? You have a call... - she barely made a single word out of herself, the atmosphere in the room could crush them until they ran out of air.

Balerdi lose hold on the firmly captured tray, still staring furiously without blinking at Adam and waiting for him to stop holding his wrists.

Jones withdrew his hands slowly and gently, almost apologizing, finally casted eyes down, not knowing what to do, facing a new cut on his humanity. He collapsed even more when he saw the red reflection of his hands on Tony's skin under his sleeves.

The stigma of his temperament.

Tony immediately turned his back on him, marching towards the exit. Blindly passed Kaitlin; the argument was still going on in his head.

Adam's stomach as though hit his ribs. He huddled himself together, wiping his face. He felt the condemning gaze of the whole kitchen on himself. In his throat he felt as if the manna of glue density in the stick was standing in his throat.

Kaitlin approached carefully, recovering the forgotten order from Adam, without a word. She tried to read the emotions from the chef's face, but found there only disapproval of himself.

\- Take a break for a while, I'll take care of everything - Helen's tight voice only made him realize how big a scene he managed to play, becoming an antagonist in his biography again.

\- We have work to do, I can do it - Adam isn't t sure who he tried to convince more. He just added another thing to regret in the middle of the night. Not the first and not the last one.


End file.
